


Dans la Nuit

by AngryRedOctopus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/pseuds/AngryRedOctopus
Summary: A Christmas gift fic for Chromehoplite!  Based on the music video Dans la Nuit.





	Dans la Nuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).



Tick  


The door crept open as the lock went with an audible clicking. Ciel sighed as he crept closely in behind Sebastian as they entered the dark building. Both were on edge. Usually Ciel would leave this kind of thing to Sebastian alone, and a team of his choosing should he need it. But this time, the Queen had insisted on his participation in the execution of the crime. It seemed counter intuitive to have someone policing the underground also committing a break in, but he wasn’t the one calling the shots. A sound to their left had him jolting, and Sebastian reaching behind himself to grip Ciel’s shoulder. Their movements were slow, a way to reassure Ciel, or to be stealthier, he wasn’t sure. Never having done this sort of thing before left him feeling terribly uncertain. Everything was strange in the dark, though they’d surveyed the building at another time in daylight. All the shapes looked distorted or unfamiliar. Shadows cast even longer on the floor of a full moon night. His hand reached up to squeeze Sebastian’s.   


In front of them, in a narrow hallway, they reached another door, with a grate over the window. Sebastian began to pick the lock on this one as well. More skittering and noises; this time Ciel didn’t react. Perhaps with more time he could be as blasé about everything as Sebastian’s aloof demeanor. This door blessedly didn’t make a sound as the lock gave way. More dark hallway greeted them, this time branching in two directions. Sebastian’s hand waved him to the right.   


Before they’d discussed their separation during the heist. While Sebastian was loath to let his master out of his sight on such an occasion, there was little choice because the required information was moved on a daily basis. Luckily, there were only two locations that were truly secure enough that they would have stored the papers. One to the left, the other the right. Both had keys and would split up to get out faster. Sebastian’s route however, contained more security and would take a lot more work than Ciel’s of just an unlocked door and searching shelves. If Sebastian found the information first, he would double back and retrieve Ciel before leaving. If Ciel did, he was to leave as quickly as possible and wait for Sebastian in a safer location.   


Both nodded and headed off down their paths. Now Ciel was positive he wasn’t just hearing things. Something was definitely making noise besides them in the building. But determining if it was a person, a machine, or a rat seemed impossible until he came face to face with whatever it was. He drew out his gun and flicked off the safety. The last thing he wanted was a shootout, but he wasn’t afraid of shooting to kill. Of all things, that frightened him the least.   


He rounded his next corner to find the small room that housed his safe. A quick turn of a tiny device Sebastian had provided him quickly turned the simple punch lock, and he shut the door behind him. In the cramped closet size room, he finally felt more comfortable. Shelves of books and boxes and all kinds of junk crowded every space, and left no room for unwanted guests. His shoulders released some of the tension he’d been holding as he began to slide his fingers over boxes for locks. It took looking over two walls of stuff before he finally found a locked box. Ciel sighed as he grabbed the key and shoved it into the hole. It wouldn’t turn.   


Suddenly the noises from before started again, and there was no question in his mind this time it was footsteps. Far too careless to be Sebastian. Before he could do anything at all, the door clicked open and there was a flash of white before a deafening bang. Ciel hardly had time to even blink. Pain tore though his side, but all he could feel was rage.   


Sebastian’s heart jumped to his throat as the gunshot tore through the silence of the building. He didn’t bother worrying about the unfinished lock before him or the doors he left open as he sprinted down the hallways. He’d known this was a mistake. There was no reason to insist on Ciel coming with him for something as mundane as a reconnaissance mission of information. Ciel knew nothing of this kind of mission, and was simply the wrong person for it. Not that he wasn’t capable, but he was untrained and unprepared. They had been set up and he’d known it. Both of them had really; but there had been nothing to be done about it. Ciel was in no position to do anything but accept. To turn down the mission out of hand would have meant treason. And so, they had walked into a trap.   


He was near silent in the hopes he’d be able to murder the vile bastards that had dared to try and take his master from him. As he rounded the corner, he saw a flash of white racing away down the hallway, but in the moment, he had to make a decision to make chase, or go to his master. It was no choice. Entering the room, Sebastian ran to the young man who was sliding down the shelves as he tried to stay upright. Blood pooled from his fingers where he tried to put pressure to the wound. Sebastian felt everything in him turn to grey mush at the sight. Lifting the young man, he looked frantically around before sprinting for their exit. The rush seemed to disagree with Ciel however, as his light headedness left him hanging limply at Sebastian’s side.   


“It will be all right Ciel. Just stay with me now,” he said as he sailed out the door and down the vacant, dirty, and dimly lit alley.   


The young man groaned, and whined at the pain, “Don’t worry about me Sebastian. You have to finish this. Go back now! Failure at this point isn’t an option.” More blood pooled and splattered against the ground.   


Sebastian shook his head, “You are out of your mind. You are my only priority. We’re going to make sure you are alright.”  


Ciel was going to protest more, but the blood loss had finally taken too much of a toll. He was sagging more and more against Sebastian and a sticky wet spot was forming against Sebastian’s skin where they were pressed together. It sped him along, looking for a place to stop and take stock of how bad the wound was. But in Sebastian’s mind nothing seemed safe enough; not for Ciel. Not for how he was right now. He never usually panicked. It wasn’t like him at all. He didn’t want to admit what the truth was… not when Ciel was bleeding out half to death.   


Finally turning a corner, he took off his coat and settled Ciel against it. With his eyesight, it was the only reason he could take stock of the damage. Ciel shuddered and eyes were glassy as the cloth was pulled away from the wound. Sebastian’s heart sank. The bullet was lodged inside, and it was too dark with blood to see if it had nicked an organ. It very well may have with how much blood was pouring from the hole.   


Sebastian knew he needed to be making some executive decisions about what to do now. They were running out of time fast and Ciel was in no shape to make them. Before Sebastian really had a chance though, Ciel slumped down the wall, eyes sliding shut. He grasped his shoulders and roughly shook him to no avail. Ciel had passed out.  
_____ 

Milky whiteness was all Ciel could see. He floated in it. Could still feel pain. And beyond everything he was exhausted. There were so many regrets swimming in his mind, but none of them he could particularly grasp well except one. How much he loved Sebastian and how much he regretted not telling him. Their lives had been in constant turmoil since the beginning. It never felt like they had a spare moment to themselves without something interfering; his work or Sebastian needing to see to something, or danger sent by the Queen.   


In those brief moments of respite, they’d always been close. While the beginning had been begrudging and with lots of angst, it hadn’t stopped the spark between them. From their first meeting with Ciel caged and desperate, they’d been tied in each other’s orbit. They completed each other in some odd way, and Ciel had known deep down that they couldn’t be without each other anymore. Which brought so much pain to his heart because after being shot, Ciel knew that it might be the end for him at least. What would become of Sebastian?  


Unbidden, tears came to his eyes as his heart ached. For so long he’d denied that he’d had feelings for the demon. In this time as he lay waiting for death, if it hadn’t already come, it was impossible to deny anymore. Only love could cause this great ache in his chest. He’d never felt it quite like this; it’d been different somewhat for his family. But the loss and the grief and the overwhelming loss of that time that could have been was just as strong, just as powerful. Why was he cursed; why was the timing always wrong?   


choked and gasped on the pain in his chest. He just wanted to tell Sebastian he loved him, even if it might not be reciprocated, or even if he was laughed at. Now such things were trivial. Mortality stared him in the face and spoke of every mistake, every regret, as if it didn’t echo in his head constantly in life. His mouth opened.   


He croaked out, “Sebastian… I’m sorry. I love you…”  


His body grew heavier. He sank back further, floating in the milky white. It didn’t bring him immense solace or an utter feeling of fulfillment. But that deep ache in his chest quieted. Nothing would ever be enough, but at least that one small thing made it all a little more bearable as he face what might come.   


Strong hands then grasped him and lifted his heavy body. The weightlessness grew less and Ciel wanted none of it. He wasn’t ready yet for anything else. His body just deeply craved a rest that could sooth all his weariness. And then the throbbing, stabbing pain in his side restarted. It took everything he had to grit his teeth and only cuss a heartfelt, “fuck…”  


“Language that will only be accepted right now my lord…”  


The milky white receded to give rise to Sebastian’s face. Ciel felt blinded and lost. Overwhelmed, tears crawled down his face and he could only stare. He felt numb. The demon’s face was light but eyes filled with far deeper emotion.   


“Death will not be taking you anywhere for now my lord. I shall ever see to that. It will take far more than a horrible shot to take you from me,” the demon said, prodding and dressing the fiery wound in his side.   


Ciel grunted, “I should have known I couldn’t be free of you yet.”  


Sebastian pouted, “Don’t you love me?”  


“Less by each word out your mouth.”  


Sebastian then lifted him completely free of the liquid and wrapped a thick towel about him as he carried him aloft in his arms, “Well that simply won’t do. Because I love you more deeply than I think human words can express. And I will not stand to be ignored.”  


Ciel's face was flushed as he laid his head against the strong shoulder, “As if you’re not always in my attention. Stupid demon. I’ll love you once you let me rest.”  


And so Sebastian left him to drift off and recover.   



End file.
